South Sudanball
Jubaball|religion = Christianity Traditional African Religion Islam|friends = Kenyaball Ugandaball Rwandaball Burundiball Tanzaniaball Kosovoball (sort of) Egyptball Russiaball|founded = 2011|predecessor = Sudanball|imagewidth = default|notes = I am the best Sudan! North Sudan go backing to Arabia fuck fuck ! |status = Gib food plox, Me of hungry !|affiliation = UNball African Unionball|enemies = Arab countryballs, especially : Sudanball USAball|intospace = No, cannot into safe country|personality = Agressive, Filthy, Miserable, Multiple personnality disorder|likes = Himself|hates = Sudanball|onlypredecessor = Sudanball|predicon = Sudan|bork = Oyee! Oyee!}}South Sudanball is a countryball in Africa. He seperated from Sudanball in 2011 because they were having a big civil war. Now like most other African countryballs, South Sudanball is having a(n) emo phase bloody civil war. Currently, he is the youngest recognised Countryball, at only 6 years old. History Early History South Sudanball doesn't have much pre-colonial history. He was born as a 8ball. It has been owned by several African kingdoms untill eventually falling into the hands of UKball. Modern History When Sudanball gained independence in 1956, South Sudanball was not happy that he was a part of him one bit. Soon, the First Sudanese Civil War broke out, and in 1972, the Southern Autonomous Republic of Sudanball '''was created. I lasted untill 1983, untill the Second Civil War broke out. It ended in 2005, when '''South Sudanball '''gained complete self-governence. It got independence in 2012 after a referendum, making it the youngest Countryball to be a member of UNball. Just two years after independence, it fell into a civil war. Relationships Friends * Kenyaball, Ugandaball, Tanzaniaball, Rwandaball, Burundiball - East African Communityball buddies! * UNball - Helped me kill evil Sudanball * Russiaball - Good Friend, I support him on Crimea and we both support Syriaball * Syriaball - Only Arab I like, we both hate burger and are friends of Vodka * North Koreaball - We started Military Cooperation Enemies * Sudanball - '''SOUTH SUDAN BEST SUDAN !!!! I HATE YUO EVIL MUSLIM COUNTRYBALL, REMOVE KEBAB, YUO ARE OF WORST ARAB !!! * USAball - He was a great friend but now he accuses me of killing his journalists and he is pushing for Regime Change and He just wants my Oil. Economy Moneys As all African Countryballs, South Sudanball, isn't doing the best when it comes to economy. Its total GDP is 21.3 billion $, putting him behind Burundiball in this term. The average GDP per capita is 1.978 $. The main export of South Sudanball is, of course, oil!USAball to liberate him Living Standards Half of the people that live in South Sudanball live below the poverty line! Oh no! In terms of HDI, he is estimated to be 169th out of 188 nations, putting him him in the low development category. However, we will never truly know... NO DATA. Demographics Because of NO DATA, we can only estimate (approximately 12 million inhabitants). There are around 60 ethnicities and 80 languages in South Sudanball! The most numerous ethnicities are: * Dinka * Luo * Nuer * Shilluk * Toposa Life expectancy, at 56 years, is very low. Nearly two out of every three people in his clay live in poverty. Gallery South Sudan.png Sth-sudan.png Sudanball.png South Sudan Oyee!.png Kosovo&SouthSudan&Catalonia.png UN&SouthSudan.png Wowsudanboom.jpg QTxNZI5.png CFhuQJB.png VulEaYo.png QD6gLDt.png 28bw7iw2298x.png S6ukqVN.png My Africar.png The Sudanificator.png Neutral Power.png Water Water.png Category:Africa Category:Modern Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Kebab Category:Former kebab removers Category:Burger Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Poor Category:Countryballs of Africa Category:Former Sudan Category:Independent Category:South Sudanball Category:Watercooler Category:Failed State Category:Human rights removers Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:MENA Category:LDC countries Category:Civil War Category:Poor country Category:Kebab Removers Category:Red Blue Green Yellow Black White Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Characters with high kill count Category:Characters Category:Muslim removers Category:Muslim hater Category:Violent Category:Doomed Category:Russia Allies Category:Burger Removers Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Russian lovers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Prorupted Category:Isolated Category:Pariah State Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea Category:Resource curse